Calendar Ships 01: January - You Start The Year Off Fine
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Oneshot. Eggsy would much rather be spending New Years Eve with his mates down the pub, but that's not an option anymore, not now he's an international spy. So instead he's dressed in an uncomfortable fancy dress custom and mask, surrounded by rich untrustworthy people. Basically he's bored and miserable. That is of course until a masked stranger captures his attention. #Reunion


**I've decided to write a set of fics based on one of my favourite songs. Calendar Girl by Neil Sedaka. One a month. Each a different ship (hopefully). It's mostly an excise in working to a deadline. This month Hartwin. It hasn't been beta'ed, yet.**

* * *

 **January: You Start The Year Off Fine**

Eggsy stepped into the large banquet hall and adjusted his mask. The damn plastic was causing his skin to prickle with sweat and the feathers were irritating as all hell. When he'd become a Kingsman he'd expected to be mingle with toffs, but these people weren't toffs, not really. They were the criminals who'd filled the hole left by V-Day. The people Valentine hadn't wanted in his bright new world.

Eggsy scoffed at that. Valentine was worse than these people. At least these assholes didn't pretend to give a shit about anyone but themselves. At least they were honest about who they were. Valentine had spent years playing the caring Philanthropist, helping the homeless, building children's hospitals, and all the time he'd been planning to murder three quarters of the population.

His stomach tightened at the memory of those dark days. It still haunted him, left him feeling cold and empty. Well over a year later, he still saw Valentine aiming a gun and pulling the trigger.

"How the bugger am I meant to find anyone in this lot?" Eggsy whispered as his gaze travelled around the room. "Everyone's wearin' these stupid fuckin' masks. He could be anywhere!" he grumbled, already frustrated.

He'd hoped to be home for New Year. Had even made plans with the lads to go out on the pull. His treat. It was his way off making up for not being around the past 18 months. " _Work_ , _y'know_." But then he'd gotten the call from Merlin saying he was needed at the shop.

And here he was, dress in a tailored multi coloured suit, thank you George, wearing peacock feathers around his eyes and feeling like a fucking berk.

" _Our Intel says he'll be there Galahad. You are just going to have to mingle_."

Eggsy gritted his teeth. "I _mingled_ enough with this sort growin' up, thanks." He made his way further into room, dodging people left and right.

"That's what makes you perfect for this mission." Merlin replied flatly.

Eggsy sighed wearily and took a glass of champagne from a passing tray, downing three quarters of the glass in one swallow. He began to skirt the edge of the room, his glass hanging from his fingers. His eyes scanned the crowd, not that it was any use. "How am I meant to find anyone among this lot?" he grumbled under his breath. "Everyone's wearing fuckin' masks."

Merlin snorted. " _That's_ _what usually happens at a masquerade ball, Galahad_."

"No shit," Eggsy grunted. "so what's the fuckin' point?"

" _The_ _ **point**_ _is Galahad, someone's been selling our secrets and we need to find out_ _ **who**_!"

Eggsy rolled his eyes. He was fully aware why he was there, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he couldn't exactly find their mysterious salesman while everyone wore masks. - Of course, it didn't really make a difference as they had no idea what the man even looked like. They had no clear pictures, no clear Intel but for a whispered name. Ace. Eggsy had snorted derisively when he'd first heard it, disbelieving. But then they'd lost Edinburgh and Cardiff.

When they'd been told 'Ace' was going to be at this party, they'd been given a audio recording? The plan had been for Eggsy to 'mingle' and talk to each guest, allowing Merlin's computer to match the voice pattern. Only Eggsy didn't want to be with these people, not again.

Eggsy finished off his glass, setting it on a passing tray and snagging another. He let his gaze once more travel the room, settling on each man in turn, trying to decide where to start. He noted a tall dark-haired man with excellent posture stood in the far corner sharing conversation with a red haired woman in a sleek red gown, her mask matching its ruby shade of her gown and frames with diamonds. Something in Eggsy's gut clenched and he felt a fresh wave of nausea and regret. It may have been a year and a half, but he still hadn't fully mourned Harry's death. The Kingsman psychotherapist said there was something holding him back, stopping him from moving on, but fuck if Eggsy knew what it was. Hell it wasn't as if he and Harry had known each other all that long. A few months, and for most of that Harry had been in a coma. Still there was really no reason for his insides to do a flip and his heart to ache each time Harry's name casually came up in conversation.

He emptied his glass and once again switched it for a fresh one.

"I think ya should slow down there, Lad." Merlin warned, but Eggsy simply ignored his handler.

He inhaled deeply and finally took a step into the crowd. He decided to avoid the couple in the corner, at least for now, and instead had headed for two grey haired men off to his right. They were deep in conversation, so Eggsy chose not to interrupt, and stopped a few feet away by the buffet table, poking at the vast array of food. He was confident that Merlin's mic would pick up the pair's voices, as well as those of the other guests stood by. Cutting down on the amount of assholes he had to actually speak to.

He examined a tray of mini sausage rolls. _You can give a criminal money but you can't give em class_. Eggsy thought. Though he wasn't exactly one to talk, he would personally take a party sausage over a smelly canapé. Eggsy was reaching for the roll when he caught a shadow beside him. He didn't bother to look up when he spoke, there was no point. "Decent spread, huh?"

"Not exactly my taste."

Eggsy froze, his heart leaping into his throat. Swallowing thickly he stared at the platters blindly, faintly aware of Merlin saying something in his ear.

"You'd think with the money they were spending on this ball, they'd have better catering." The man scoffed.

Eggsy could feel his hands trembling and he finally turned his head to look at the man, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was suddenly too dry to form words. The man turned to stare back at him, and the bottom fell out of his stomach. There was no mistaking that look. Eggsy stared up into a set of cool, familiar eyes, one a warm chocolate brown, the other a fade blue. "Harry?" Eggsy heard himself breath eventually.

The man didn't move and despite the mask covering his features, Eggsy could tell he was frowning. He took a step forward into the man's personal space. "Harry." he repeated.

"Excuse me?"

 _"Galahad, be careful_ ,"

Eggsy wasn't listening, Merlin's voice drowned out by the sound of his thumping heart.

"I'm sorry but..."

Eggsy reached up for the man's mask, only for ' _Harry_ ' to dodge backwards, his eyes narrowing in warning. Eggsy snatched his hand back but didn't move away. "Please, can we...talk? Privately. Away from..."

"I'm sorry young man, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else." the man said, voice strained as he took a step back and turned to leave.

Eggsy's hand snapped out, grabbing tightly to his sleeve. "I'm not mistaken. I know it's you Harry. We need..."

The man yanked his arm free from Eggsy's hold and marched away, not a single word passing his lips. Eggsy watched him go and felt his heart shatter. "It was him. Wasn't it?" he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the man's back.

" _Galahad. Galahad. We need..._ " Merlin's voice fell silent four a long moment.

Eggsy watched as 'Harry' returned to his companion, the pair looking over at him before turning to one another and speaking. They were too far away for Eggsy to hear. "Merlin, can you hear what they're..."

" _Galahad, it would be wise to leave. Now_."

Eggsy frowned at the tone of his handler's voice. Panic, fear and shock all battling for dominance. Eggsy didn't want to leave, he couldn't. He needed to talk to 'Harry'. Needed to prove to himself that it really was his mentor. He took a step towards them only to have Merlin yelling in his ear.

" _Leave now, Galahad._ _ **Now**_ _. - Or I'll send someone in to_ _ **drag**_ _you out_."

"I can't just leave him." Eggsy insisted breathlessly, his legs felt like water.

" _I know, lad_." Merlin said quietly. Sympathetically. " _But now is not the time. Leave. We have what we need_."

Eggsy frowned behind his mask. "What? I haven't spoken to anyone."

There was another long drawn out silence. Eggsy saw the pair across the room looking in his direction once more before the woman slid her hand into the crook of 'Harry's' arm and lead him away. Eggsy didn't even think twice before swerving his way through the crowd to follow.

"Galahad, I said..."

Eggsy reached up and ripped his mask from his face, silencing Merlin's chatter and hurried though a door, catching sight of 'Harry's' tall frame in front of him. He picked up his place, taking another two turns until he found himself in a seemingly long empty corridor. Dark and silent but for the moonlight streaming in through the large windows to his left. To his right a wall stood decorated with expensive paintings, sculptures on plinths.

Eggsy slowed his pace finally, his gaze cautious. His body prepared for any and all threats, even as his mind and heart rebelled, too preoccupied with thoughts and hopes of Harry. He'd barely made it a quarter of the way down the long gallery when a figure emerged at the end. Silhouetted by the light of yet another corridor.

"Harry?" Eggsy whispered.

The form was silent for a long moment before beginning to move towards him. "Who are you?"

Eggsy's chest tightened painfully. "Come on Harry, ya know me." he replied, voice breaking along with his perfected accent.

"No, I do not believe I do." Harry brushed off stiffly.

"Then how would I know your name?"

"Because you're one of them."

"Them?" Eggsy frowned.

"Kingsman." Harry said the word with such venom.

Eggsy froze, heart in his month. "You remember...Kingsman?"

Harry scoffed. "How could I forget the people who tried to kill me?"

Eggsy stomach dropped and tears began to sting his eyes. "That's not what happened, Harry. I mean..." he took a deep breath, moving forward hurriedly.

"Don't come any closer." Harry ordered, stepping into the path of the moonlight and revealing the gun aimed at him. His mask still in place, black and cold.

"C'on Harry. This ain't funny. I swear, Kingsman didn't try to kill ya, it woz just Chester." Eggsy said in a rush of words and breath, his heart racing. "But he's gone now. Please Harry."

"Liar!" Harry yelled.

Eggsy took a desperate step forward. "I ain't lying, Harry, I swear t'ya. It woz't Kingsman, it woz just Chester. He made a deal with Valentine. - Come on, Harry, do ya really fink I'd be workin' for them if they killed ya? I killed Chester for what he did. He's gone now. Merlin's in charge now, Harry." his voice broke slightly, the tears pooling in his eyes. "He had ta take over coz you weren't there to. We thought y'were dead, Harry. - I thought y'were dead."

There was a long silence.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded again, only this time his voice wavered.

Eggsy's chest collapsed painfully at the question, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't even know why he was crying for god sake. He didn't cry. Not over stupid shit like... "It's me, Harry. Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin." it was a good thing he'd dumped his mask back the way he'd come because Merlin would be bursting a blood vessel right now at him for revealing his name like that. Especially when 'Harry' was obviously the man they were looking for. Ace. Eggsy snorted at the idea of Harry using that as his code name.

Harry stood silently staring at him, the gun still raised and ready to fire at a moment's notice. "I don't know you." he argued finally.

"Yeah, Harry, you do." Eggsy insisted, taking another couple of steps forward. "Ya changed my life, Harry. Ya gave me a life."

Harry groaned. "Dramatic little shit aren't you."

Eggsy laughed. "Ya one t'talk." he grinned, waving a hand at the moonlit room.

They were both silent again, watching each other cautiously in the dim corridor.

"Y'goin' t'shoot me, Harry?" Eggsy asked quietly. "'cause if not, mind puttin' that thing down."

For a few seconds it looked as if Harry was actually considering shooting him, but eventually the weapon lowered to his side.

"Fanks." Eggsy nodded. "Wanna take that mask off too?"

"No." Harry answered sharply.

"Wot'ever." Eggsy shrugged, relaxing slightly, though he was still on guard. "Where y'been Harry?"

"Dead, apparently." Harry replied flatly.

Eggsy sobered. "Y'don't hav' t'remind me. I watched..." he shook his head. "But y'back now."

"You watched?"

"Uh...Well, ya know me, Harry."

"No, I don't."

Eggsy ignore him. "Resourceful as ever." he winked. "Didn't take me five minutes to crack the password on ya laptop. I fink Merlin woz torn between bein' pissed and impressed. Though personally I fink he was more pissed at how simple it woz, he was expecting somethin' brainy and complex. Not LEEUNWIN121997."

"M-Merlin?" Harry whispered, frowning.

"Yeah, y'know Merlin. Y'mate." Eggsy opened his month to describe the man but decided that compromising himself was one thing, compromising the boss was another. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Lee?"

Eggsy swallowed thickly. "Me dad, Harry."

"She said..." he trailed off, hand pressed to the side of his head.

Eggsy hurried forward as Harry lost his balance. "Harry?" he repeated, panicked. Dammit, why had he dumped the mask? "Harry, are y'alright?" Harry's knees went and Eggsy grabbed hold of him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other under his arm. "Dammit, Harry. For fuck sake." he lowered the man to the floor, the body a dead weight in his arms. Harry was shaking now. Eggsy ripped the mask away, tossing it aside and reaching up to cradle the older man's face in one hand while still holding him around the waist. "Harry?"

Harry lifted his gaze, eyes flickering between both of Eggsy. Searching and fearful.

"It's alright, Harry."

"I..." he stammered.

Outside there was a suddenly loud bang and screams. The room was light with colour, a chorus of voices reaching them.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And auld lang syne?_

Eggsy smiled at Harry, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Happy New Year, Harry."

Harry frowned at him.

Eggsy didn't know why he did it, it was so stupid. Later he'd blame the stress and tension. The shock and happiness of seeing Harry again. He'll say, _"Well, it was new year. Everyone gets a kiss on new year."_

He leant forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. He let out a broken moan and tightened the arm around Harry's waist, surprised when the older man's arm came up to wrap around his back, holding him closer. He felt Harry's tongue at his lips and opened to it, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss further. Another moan almost lost in the muffled singing that echoed up from the grounds below.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _For auld lang syne._

 _We'll tak a cup o'kindness yet_

 _For auld lang syne!_

Harry drew back, breathing hard. His cheeks shimmering, though whether it was from Eggsy's tears or his own, neither could tell. Eggsy watched him nervously, his own chest heaving as he tried to recapture his breath.

Harry inhaled deeply and met Eggsy's gaze. "E-Eggsy." he murmured quietly.

A wide brilliant grin broke out on Eggsy's face. "Yes Harry." he replied, voice low and rough.

"Happy New Year, Eggsy."

"It certainly will be, Harry."

* * *

 **A/N: February: You're My Little Valentine. (Sabriel)**


End file.
